The One I'll Always Loves
by maralice-chan
Summary: Sam esteve desesperado tentando tirar Dean do purgatório sem, contudo, conseguir. Mas alguém ou alguma coisa o tirou de lá. Por que, Sam ainda não sabe. O pior é que Dean voltou do purgatório sem nenhuma lembrança de Sam, como se esse houvesse sido apagado de sua história. Agora, mais do que nunca Sam se dá conta do quanto o amor de Dean é importante para ele.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:The One I'll Always Loves**

**Autora: **Maralice-chan

Sam esteve desesperado tentando tirar Dean do purgatório sem, contudo, conseguir. Mas alguém ou alguma coisa o tirou de lá. Por que, Sam ainda não sabe. O pior é que Dean voltou do purgatório sem nenhuma lembrança de Sam, como se esse houvesse sido apagado de sua história. Agora, mais do que nunca Sam se dá conta do quanto o amor de Dean é importante para ele e percebe que talvez seus sentimentos pelo irmão não sejam tão fraternais assim...

******Personagens:** Sam e Dean Wichester. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Claro que nenhum personagem presente nessa história me pertence ou tem os relacionamentos apresentados aki.

**Observação: **Essa é uma fic breve, antes de Supernatural voltar... Ela é lemon e wincest. Sei ki pode parecer outra coisa, mas garanto que é só wincest. Ah, ela é SamXDean...

**Avisos: **Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo homossexual, possiveis palavrões e linguagem pesada. É possível que tenha cenas de violência. Ainda não sei... Então, só leia se estiver preparado.

* * *

Sam acordou sobressaltado. Tivera um sonho estranho. Dean estava em uma mata escura cercado por criaturas monstruosas prontas para devorá-lo. Quando abriu os olhos e se viu num quarto de motel barato de beira de estrada, se sentiu aliviado. Havia sido só um sonho, não é? Talvez não.

Levantou-se ainda meio trôpego de sono e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ainda estava escuro. Depois de três semanas sem dormir, comer e se cuidar direito, apenas se entregando de corpo e alma a caçar e decapitar leviatãs, o corpo de Sam finalmente exigira uma trégua e ele se permitira uma única noite completa de sono. Em vão. Por mais que Sam precisasse, por mais que seu corpo implorasse, não era capaz de se deitar e dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse perdido Dean de novo.

Quando Dean fora para o inferno, Sam quase morrera junto. Obrigara-se a seguir em frente feito um guerreiro para não desperdiçar o sacrifício do irmão, mas por dentro era um homem morto. Se Ruby não tivesse se aproximado dele e o guiado, manipulado seria o termo mais exato, Sam teria sucumbido à solidão e à loucura que era a vida sem Dean. Mesmo tendo se preparado para perdê-lo, não fora fácil para Sam. No fundo ele sempre acreditara que no último momento poderia salvá-lo. Vê-lo partir fora uma dor excruciante. Mas Ruby, mesmo cheia de propósitos errados, o ajudara a conviver com aquela dor, a suportar.

E agora?

Sam estava sozinho. Totalmente sozinho pela primeira vez em sua vida. Dean e Castiel haviam sumido. Bobby estava morto. E não havia nenhuma vadia demônio para fazê-lo cair achando que estava no caminho certo. Sam estava sozinho e desiludido. Cada manhã, cada tarde, cada noite era como se tudo fosse a mesma coisa. O tempo não passava sem Dean ali.

A rotina de Sam era acordar, pesquisar onde estariam os leviatãs, colocar as suas coisas no carro ao lado das de Dean, que ele fazia questão de levar para toda parte, como se o irmão estivesse prestes a chegar de algum lugar e fosse precisar delas, e partir para a caçada. A cada leviatã que ele decapitava, sentia como se estivesse a um passo de reencontrar o irmão. Mas não estava. No fundo sabia que não estava.

Nem sabia onde Dean estava. Fizera o possível para encontrá-lo. Fora atrás de médiuns e feiticeiros, fizera rituais e convocara espíritos e demônios para lhe darem alguma notícia, ao menos uma vaga ideia do paradeiro do irmão, e nada.

Tinha um palpite. Se Dick, quando morresse iria para o purgatório, talvez Dean e Cass houvessem ido junto. Se fora isso, então a situação estava crítica, por que Sam não via como abrir o purgatório de novo e tirar o irmão e o anjo de lá. Até realizara um ritual para trazer a Morte para conversar, tentar convencê-lo a ajudá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma conversa nada agradável em que fora sumariamente ameaçado de horrores piores que a morte se o atormentasse de novo.

Sam não tinha como trazer Dean de volta e por mais que se apegasse à esperança de que alguma criatura em algum lugar saberia como abrir a porta do purgatório, estava se desesperando a cada dia. E quando achava que não conseguiria dar nem mais um passo, se obrigava a seguir em frente procurando uma luz no fim do túnel.

Jogou mais água nos rosto tentando ficar totalmente desperto. Já que não iria dormir, era melhor caçar. Havia leviatãs em uma cidade poucos quilômetros de onde estava. Sam havia pesquisado no dia anterior. Se partisse naquele exato momento, chegaria ao seu destino ainda de madrugada e pegaria os malditos desprevenidos. Estava pensando nisso quando ouviu alguém mexendo no trinco da porta. Ainda estava meio aéreo de sono quando a porta foi arrebentada e ele se viu cara a cara com dois leviatãs.

– Então pegamos o corajoso caçador desprevenido? – Um homem grandalhão sorriu com deboche ao ver Sam ainda na porta do banheiro, seminu, desarmado e totalmente indefeso. – Depois de caçar nossos amigos nos quatro cantos de Utah, ficou meio óbvio que você estava vindo para o Colorado. Então nós ficamos bem alertas esperando por você...

Sam estreitou os olhos. Não estivera em Utah. Estivera caçando no Arizona. Se não estivesse longe de sua bolsa com o facão e o spray de borato de sódio enquanto era encarado por dois leviatãs grandes e aparentemente famintos, teria estranhado ainda mais a falsa acusação. Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar no que os leviatãs falaram. Sam correu para cama, mas antes que alcançasse a bolsa embaixo dela, foi arremessado longe pelo leviatã grandalhão. Bateu as costas contra a parede e depois se estatelou no chão.

Estava tentando se por de pé quando sentiu um par de mãos enormes se fecharem contra seu pescoço o sufocando e fazendo sua visão turvar. Não sabia se teria sorte de perder a consciência antes de ser devorado ou se teria que suportar a dor de ser mastigado vivo. A boca enorme do monstro estava a centímetros de sua cabeça quando ouviu o outro leviatã perguntar:

– De onde você veio?

Sam ouviu o som de lâmina cortando e logo depois de algo caindo no chão pouco antes de ser solto por seu captor. Caiu no chão pesadamente, o pescoço doendo, a respiração ainda irregular, a vista embaçada. Ouviu a lâmina cortar uma segunda vez e quando abriu os olhos, viu a cabeça do grandalhão rolando até ele. Olhou em direção a porta arrebentada e viu as pernas meio arqueadas de um homem. Com o coração disparado levantou o olhar para ver quem o salvara, mas sua visão ainda estava muito embaçada para ver com clareza as feições de seu salvador, mas ele não precisava ver direito para saber. Tinha certeza. Aquele era Dean. Foi seu último pensamento antes de apagar.

* * *

Acordou sentindo uma dor lancinante nas costas. Com dificuldade se sentou e abriu os olhos. Estava em uma cabana com aparência de abandonada, estirado num sofá duro e puído. Passeou os olhos pelo local em busca de Dean querendo confirmar o mais rápido possível que aquilo não fora um sonho. Não podia ser um sonho.

Como se fosse para reforçar sua convicção, a porta da cabana se abriu e ele entrou. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como da última vez que se viram, seus lábios carnudos exibiam aquele sorrisinho meio sacana que era o mais usado do caçador, os passos eram meio desleixados e ainda assim impunha presença. Era como se não tivesse se passado nenhum dia desde que se separaram. Sam estava tão emocionado que não conseguiu dizer nada, sequer mover um músculo. Tudo o que fez foi ficar ali sentado olhando de boca aberta para Dean e sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

– Você está bem, cara? – Dean perguntou em seu típico tom de voz meio descontraído, meio ameaçador e as sobrancelhas alteadas. – Pronto para responder algumas perguntas?

– O quê? – Sam perguntou com voz fraca. Ao invés de correr para abraçá-lo, Dean queria fazer perguntas?

– Te confesso que você me deixou confuso. Sério. – Dean disse pegando uma cadeira, colocando-a em frente a Sam e sentando-se. – Quando segui aqueles leviatãs até seu quarto, imaginei que fosse um caçador. O equipamento embaixo da sua cama sugeria isso. Facão, borato de sódio, estacas, facas de prata... Mas aí, fui limpar a bagunça. Te tirar da cena do crime... E o que eu descubro...? Meu carro. My baby.

Dean o observava indagadoramente e Sam ao escutá-lo se perguntava qual dos dois tinha batido a cabeça, por que aquela conversa não estava normal. Nenhum pouquinho.

– Então, eu pensei: ele é só um cara qualquer que achou meu carro por acaso e foi confundido com um caçador. Por isso os leviatãs estavam atrás dele. Então entro no carro e descubro além das minhas coisas, as suas.

Dean fez silêncio, como se esperasse que Sam lhe desse uma explicação. Mas Sam estava confuso demais para dizer o que quer que fosse. Aquela conversa de Dean não fazia sentido.

– Identidades falsas, carteira do FBI, Polícia Rodoviária e um monte de outras coisas que só caçadores ou vigaristas usam. Mas você não pode ser só um vigarista, por que metade do equipamento de caça no porta-malas não é meu. É seu. Então eu te pergunto: o que um caçador estava fazendo com o meu carro, com as minhas coisas?

O tom de voz de Dean agora era de pura irritação e só por nervosismo Sam acabou rindo da situação que era muito estranha.

– Dean, você está brincando, certo? – Sam perguntou. – Fala que está brincando.

– Sabe quem sou? – Dean sorriu de um modo desafiador ainda o encarando. – Ótimo! Então você deve saber que não gosto que se metam nos meus negócios ou que toquem nas minhas coisas.

– Dean, o que está acontecendo? Você está bêbado ou o quê? Você está falando como se não me conhecesse... – Então, Sam teve uma suspeita. Olhou para o espelho quebrado na parede às costas de Dean e se viu refletido nele. Era o mesmo Sam de sempre. – Você não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Sam, seu irmão caçula.

– Irmão caçula? – Dean gargalhou como se houvesse escutado uma ótima piada. – Desculpe, amigo. Eu sou filho único.

– O quê?! – Sam perguntou horrorizado.

– Então, vai me contar o que estava fazendo com o meu carro ou não?

– Dean, se isso for uma brincadeira, não é engraçada. – Sam disse sério.

– Quem está brincando aqui é você, amigo. E já esgotou a minha paciência. – Dean disse se levantando e se aproximando mais de Sam. – Quem é você?

– Eu já disse. – Sam respondeu ainda confuso, ainda sem entender se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. – Sou Sam, seu irmão caçula.

– Não é não.

– É claro que sou. – Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Tinha algo errado. – Dean, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu depois que você e o Cass mataram o Dick e sumiram?

– Como você sabe disso? – Dean o olhou assombrado.

– Como assim como eu sei disso? Eu sei por que eu estava lá. Enquanto você e Cass iam atrás do Dick, eu fui salvar o profeta. Quando cheguei onde vocês estavam, o Dick explodiu e vocês sumiram.

– Como você sabe sobre o profeta? – Dean o olhava cheio de desconfiança. – Cara, quem é você?

– Cara, está me assustando. Sério. – Sam já começava a pensar seriamente que aquilo não era brincadeira e que Dean realmente não o reconhecia. – Jura que não me reconhece, Dean?

– Nunca vi mais gordo. – Dean balançou a cabeça.

– Eu sou seu irmão caçula. O Sam.

– Eu já disse que sou filho único.

– Não, não é. – Sam o olhava desesperado. – Você não se lembra do incêndio que matou nossa mãe no meu quarto quando eu era bebê? A morte dela foi o motivo do pai ter virado caçador e ter nos jogado nessa vida...

– Como sabe do incêndio que matou minha mãe? – Dean perguntou. Depois sorriu como se tivesse pegado Sam em contradição. – Mas ela não morreu em nenhum quarto de bebê. Como eu disse, sou filho único.

– Dean, isso não é verdade. Sou seu irmão caçula. – Sam disse. – O pai caçou o demônio que matou nossa mãe a vida inteira e nos criou como soldados. Até que eu cansei e fugi para a faculdade. Há oito anos, você foi me buscar para ajudar encontrar o pai. Lembra?

Dean balançou a cabeça. A cada fato que Sam relembrava, Dean apresentava uma versão que não o incluía. Como se Sam nunca houvesse existido em sua vida. Ao fim da conversa, Dean já estava estressado e Sam bastante perturbado.

– O que diabos está acontecendo? – Sam não conseguia entender como havia sumido da memória de seu irmão. E não era como se simplesmente as lembranças que Dean tinha dele houvessem desaparecido. Era como se toda a sua memória tivesse sido alterada para parecer que Sam nunca existira.

– Olha, eu cansei. Você não quer me dizer quem é? Certo. Não diga. Não sei como você sabe tanto da minha vida e nem por que fica tentando se enfiar na minha história, mas... – Dean disse indo até a mesa bamba que ficava na pequena cozinha da cabana. –Eu estou botando o pé na estrada. Tenho trabalho a fazer. –Ao dizer isso ele jogou algumas coisas dentro de uma bolsa de viagem. – E estou levando o meu carro.

– Ei, Dean, espera! – Sam disse se levantando rapidamente e indo atrás de Dean que já ia saindo da cabana. – Não pode me deixar aqui.

– Suas coisas estão aí. – Dean disse abrindo o carro e jogando sua bolsa no banco de trás. – Se você é um caçador, então sabe se virar...

– Dean, calma, aí! Eu sei que você está meio confuso...

– Eu não estou confuso. – Dean afirmou. – Você é que está. Eu não sei quem é você. Não te conheço e não tenho tempo a perder contigo. Tenho que ir rápido, ou alguém importante vai morrer...

– Quem? Cass? – Sam parou junto à porta do carro impedindo que Dean entrasse. Dean lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, mas Sam não se abalou. – Diga o que está acontecendo. Onde está o Cass e como você saiu do purgatório?

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Tudo o que envolve você é da minha conta, por que somos irmãos.

– Lá vem você com esse papo de novo... – Dean revirou os olhos com impaciência. – Já disse que não acredito nessa sua história maluca e estranha. Só não paro para arrancar a verdade e descobrir por que está tentando me enganar, por que estou com pressa. Tenho que salvar uma pessoa...

– Quem?

– Alguém com quem eu me importo muito e que nunca mais vou ver se continuar perdendo o meu tempo com você.

Ao dizer isso, Dean empurrou Sam para fora de seu caminho e entrou no Impala. Sam se aproximou da janela do carro e se inclinou para falar com o irmão.

– Dean, eu sou a pessoa com quem você mais se importa no mundo todo. – Sam disse com convicção. – Seja lá quem for esse alguém, não é tão importante quanto resolver as coisas comigo.

– E o que te faz pensar assim, Pé Grande? – Dean perguntou com deboche.

– Tudo. – Sam respondeu como se estivesse citando o óbvio. – Você praticamente me criou, me protegeu, foi para o inferno por mim...

– Isso é o que você diz.

– É o que aconteceu.

– Cansei disso. – Dean disse com irritação. – Essa sua história não faz o menor sentido, ao não ser que seu objetivo seja me atrasar. É esse seu objetivo?

– Não. – Sam negou indignado a acusação.

– Ótimo! Por que se aparecer na minha frente de novo... – Dean meneou a cabeça de um jeito que deixava bem claro qual seria sua atitude se reencontrasse Sam. Sem dizer mais nada, arrancou com o carro e partiu em alta velocidade.

Sam ficou parado no meio do nada em frente a uma cabana meio abandonada. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Dean voltara, mas não se lembrava dele. Isso era um absurdo. Não fazia o menor sentido. Quem traria Dean de volta do purgatório e por quê? E mais importante: o que esse alguém ganharia tirando Sam das memórias de Dean?

Tantas perguntas sem respostas... Sam tentou raciocinar logicamente. Fora Cass, quem mais sabia de um modo de abrir o purgatório? Crowley. Mas como e por que Crowley tiraria Dean do purgatório? E para quê apagar Sam das memórias do irmão? Não sabia. Ainda... Faria Crowley responder cada uma de suas perguntas e reverter o que quer que tivesse feito com as lembranças de Dean. Não tinha tempo a perder. Traria Dean de volta.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley se viu em uma cabana caindo aos pedaços preso em uma armadilha. Diante dele, quem ele já esperava, mas nem por isso se comprazia em ver.

– Sam Winchester... – Disse virando os olhos. – Sério, alce, você tem que parar de ficar me invocando e me prendendo em armadilhas... Eu não sei como trazer seu irmão de volta. Sinto muito por isso.

– Não preciso que traga o meu irmão de volta, Crowley. – Sam disse num tom de voz seco. – Ele já está aqui.

– Mesmo? – Crowley estreitou os olhos. – Então, se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que diabos você precisa de mim?

– Não se faça de bobo. – Sam disse num tom ameaçador. – O que você fez com o Dean? Como o trouxe de volta e por quê?

– Sabe qual é a parte chata em ser o diabo? – Crowley disse enfiando as mãos no bolso das calças, assumindo uma postura meio descontraída. – Não importa o que aconteça, a culpa é sempre do diabo...

– Sério...

– Eu estou falando sério. – Crowley disse começando a se irritar. – Eu não trouxe seu irmão de volta. Com Dick fora do caminho, para mim tanto faz onde seu irmão está ou não. Por que eu perderia meu tempo tentando salvá-lo?

– Então... – Sam pareceu confuso. – Se não foi você, quem foi?

– Como vou saber?

– Crowley, é sério... Alguém trouxe Dean de volta, mas fez alguma coisa com ele... – Sam dizia meio desesperado. – Ele não se lembra de mim. É como se eu tivesse sido apagado das memórias dele...

– Eu pareço me importar com seus problemas afetivo-sexuais com seu irmão...? – Crowley fez cara de deboche. Sam engoliu em seco. – Achei que não. Então, já que eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui... Me liberte.

– Não.

– Não...? – Crowley não podia acreditar na audácia do caçador.

– Não. Você pode não saber de nada, mas tem meios de descobrir. – Sam afirmou.

– De fato, tenho. Mas por que eu empregaria meus esforços em ajudar você?

– Você nos ajudou com Dick...

– Dick era uma pedra no sapato de vocês tanto quanto era no meu. – O diabo tirou uma mão do bolso e começou a estudar suas unhas bem feitas. – No momento, Dean é um problema seu, não meu.

– Não? – Sam perguntou num tom que deixava claro que ele tinha algo com que amarrar o diabo naquela bagunça com seu irmão. – Tem certeza disso? Por que se existe um "ser" poderoso o suficiente para tirar Dean do purgatório e mandá-lo para cá caçar leviatãs, o que acha que esse "ser" pode querer fazer com você depois que o Dean terminar a faxina dos boca grandes?

Crowley abriu a boca para dizer a Sam que não se importava, mas a verdade era que desde que ouvira que Dean voltara estava realmente meio apreensivo sobre quem libertou o caçador e por quê. Crowley não era tão antigo a ponto de conhecer todas as criaturas bizarras do mundo, quanto mais criaturas com o poder de abrir o purgatório e tirar alguém de lá sem realizar o complicado ritual que ele e Castiel tiveram tanto trabalho para descobrir. Para realizar o mesmo ritual, além de sangue de virgens e outros ingredientes, era preciso um eclipse. Mas não ocorrera nenhum nos últimos meses. Isso significava que quem tirou Dean do purgatório tinha, no mínimo, mais conhecimentos que ele. Poderia não ser uma ameaça, tanto quanto poderia ser.

– Seu argumento faz sentido, um pouco, por isso vou lhe dar uma única dica. – Crowley disse erguendo um dedo. – Se existe alguém que sabe exatamente que "ser" tem tamanho poder, esse alguém é aquele que está aqui desde o início dos tempos...

– A morte. – Sam concluiu com um pesado suspiro. – Da última vez que tentei falar com a morte, eu quase morri.

Crowley deu de ombros. Frustrado, Sam se aproximou da armadilha, agachou-se e arranhou a marca vermelha no chão com a ponta da faca. Crowley até pensou em aproveitar que estava livre para acabar de vez com o caçador atrevido, mas algo lhe dizia que Sam poderia ser útil caso o "ser" que libertara Dean se mostrasse uma ameaça. Por isso, e só por isso, Crowley simplesmente foi embora, desaparecendo da presença do caçador.

Ao se ver novamente sozinho na cabana, Sam sentiu um aperto no peito. Antes estava só por que seu irmão estava preso em um lugar que ele não podia alcançar. Agora Dean estava ali, mas estava muito mais distante do que jamais estivera.

_Wincest_

* * *

Dean jogou a última cabeça dentro de uma bolsa de viagem e fechou o zíper. Havia sangue negro em suas mãos, no rosto e nas roupas. Mas isso não o incomodava. Se fosse necessário, mergulharia numa piscina de sangue de leviatãs. Quanto mais rápido fosse, mais chances ele teria de libertar aquela pessoa. Dean estava pensando no que ela deveria estar passando ainda no purgatório quando ouviu um gemidinho fraco as suas costas. Com um profundo suspiro, Dean se virou e foi até uma estante de livros caída. Com um pouco de esforço, ele levantou a estante e libertou o homem mirrado que estava preso debaixo dela.

– Tudo ok, Garth? – Dean perguntou.

– É... Eu estou ok. – O homenzinho magrelo disse se levantando. – 100%.

– Bom. – Dean disse voltando sua atenção para os corpos decapitados pelo chão. – Eu agradeço por ter me avisado sobre os leviatãs, mas, sério, cara, prefiro que só me avise. Não tente me ajudar.

– Eu fiquei preocupado quando te vi sozinho... – Garth disse agarrando os pés de um dos mortos e começando a arrastar o corpo para fora do galpão onde estavam. – Achei que tivesse se desentendido com o Sam de novo...

– Me desentendido com quem? – Dean perguntou parando de puxar para fora um dos corpos.

– Sam... – Garth disse continuando a fazer um esforço extremo para puxar o corpo do leviatã. – Como vocês dois não se desgrudam, eu fiquei preocupado... Então, vocês brigaram? – Garth olhou para Dean e surpreendeu-se em ver um olhar incrédulo no rosto do caçador. – Ah, Meu Deus! Ele morreu?

– Garth... – Dean se forçou a ter calma e falar lentamente. – Quem é Sam?

– Vocês brigaram mesmo ou você bateu com a cabeça e está com amnésia? – Garth perguntou largando o corpo. – Você sabe quem sou eu, Dean? Você me reconhece...?

– Não, idiota. Eu acho que você é Paris Hilton. – Dean disse com sarcasmo. – É claro que eu sei quem é você. Eu só não sei quem é esse tal de Sam.

– Então você bateu a cabeça, mas só se esqueceu do seu irmão? – Garth disse com os olhos arregalados.

– Irmão...? – Dean esperou que Garth sorrisse e dissesse que era brincadeira, mas como o outro caçador continuou olhando para ele com uma expressão de assombro, ele achou melhor colocar os pingos nos iis. – Garth, eu não bati a cabeça e não tenho um irmão. Eu sou filho único.

– Não é não.

– Claro que sou.

– Claro que não... – Garth começou a dar risadinhas roucas. – Você está bêbado ou andou usando algo mais forte...? Esquecer o próprio irmão...

– Garth, você está me assustando, cara... – Dean disse já perdendo a paciência. – Você está de armação com aquele cara?

– Que cara?

– Aquele alto como um poste... E... E... E com o cabelo assim... – Dean gesticulou sobre os ombros indicando o cumprimento do cabelo do outro caçador.

– O Sam, seu irmão caçula?

– Garth, aquele cara não é meu irmão. – Dean disse energicamente.

– Vocês não são irmãos...? – Garth pareceu confuso. – Sua mãe pulou a cerca?

– Dude, respeite minha mãe. – Dean lhe lançou um olhar feroz.

– Desculpe... Eu não quis ofender... – Garth encolheu os ombros. – Então... Ele foi trocado na maternidade ou algo parecido?

Dean bufou. Aquilo já estava ficando irritante. Abandonou de vez o corpo que arrastava e se aproximou de Garth.

– Pela última vez, cara, eu não tenho um irmão e não conheço esse Sam. A primeira e única vez que vi esse sujeito foi quando descobri que ele roubou meu carro e foi caçado por uns leviatãs. Isso foi há algumas horas.

– Você está brincando, não é? – Garth sorriu. Como Dean fechou a cara, o sorriso se desfez. – Certo. Se você e Sam não são irmãos e não se conhecem, como eu tenho uma foto dos dois que eu tirei no último caso em que nós três estivemos?

Ao dizer isso, Garth tirou o celular do bolso e exibiu para Dean uma foto dele próprio inclinado sobre o ombro do tal Sam que estava sentado diante de um notebook. Dean arregalou os olhos. Era ele, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, mas como o tal Sam poderia estar ali? Lembrava-se do caso do espírito do saquê, mas resolvera o caso apenas com Garth. Não houvera nenhum Sam com eles.

– Isso é impossível... – Dean balançou a cabeça. – O tal Sam deve ter feito alguma coisa para você acreditar nessa bizarrice... E deve ter manipulado essa fotografia. É isso! – Dean concluiu satisfeito.

– Manipulado como se vocês nem me viram tirando essa foto?

– Eu vou tirar essa história a limpo. – Dean disse tendo uma ideia. Tirou o telefone do bolso e ligou para o primeiro caçador de sua lista. – Hey, man! Como está?

– Tudo ok, Dean. – O caçador respondeu do outro lado da linha. – E você e seu irmão, como estão?

– Eu e quem? – Dean perguntou assombrado.

– Seu irmão, Sam... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Dean engoliu em seco.

_Wincest_

* * *

Sam havia preparado o ritual com perfeição. Era a segunda vez que invocaria a morte sozinho. Estava apreensivo. Da última vez, a morte não fora nenhum pouco gentil e ainda lhe ameaçara. Era arriscado perturbá-la de novo, mas Sam não tinha outra escolha. Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu irmão.

Estava prestes a iniciar o ritual quando a porta da cabana se abriu com um enorme estrondo e um Dean com cara de poucos amigos entrou e parou na sua frente.

– Você vai me explicar que porra é essa! – Dean disse cheio de fúria. – Todo mundo que eu conheço parece se lembrar de você e jura que somos irmãos.

– Isso é... Por que nós somos irmãos. – Sam disse lentamente com receio de enfurecer ainda mais seu irmão mais velho.

– Não, não somos. – Dean disse imediatamente. – Como você fez todo mundo pensar que somos irmãos? Que truque você usou?

– Dean... – Sam escolheu bem as palavras para explicar. – Questão de lógica... Se todo mundo se lembra de mim e sabe que eu sou seu irmão e só você não se lembra... Você não acha que é mais lógico alguém ter feito alguma coisa para você me esquecer do que alguém ter feito todo mundo se lembrar de mim?

Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu palavra nenhuma. Por um momento ele pareceu que iria voltar a gritar com Sam acusando-o de ter feito algum truque, mas logo se acalmou e pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto.

– Quem? E por quê? – Dean perguntou.

– É o que pretendo descobrir...

Sam deu início ao ritual. Um relâmpago cortou o céu e um senhor de certa idade, aparentemente frágil, surgiu sentado diante dos dois.

– E olha quem se atreveu a me invocar de novo...

A morte disse olhando feio para Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam engoliu em seco. Em seu último encontro com a morte, ficara bem claro que o outro não queria ser perturbado por ele. Ainda assim, contrariando seu senso de sobrevivência, ele se atrevera a reconvocar a morte. Agora estava perdido. Se a morte havia se mostrado tão pouco amigável da última vez, que diária agora...?

– Vejo que reencontrou seu irmão, Sam... – A morte disse calmamente enquanto desembrulhava os empanados que o caçador providenciara como oferenda. – Sendo assim, por que razão ilógica e emocionalmente desinteressante você me chamou?

– Alguém ou alguma coisa fez algo com ele e eu quero saber o quê e por quê. – Sam disse num tom firme.

– E por que eu lhe diria? – A morte disse enquanto dava a primeira mordida no empanado.

– Por quê... Por quê... – Sam tentava encontrar uma justificativa lógica e plausível para a morte, mas tudo o que encontrava eram suas razões pessoais.

– Por que você nos alertou sobre os leviatãs e, – Dean disse – embora, ache esse planeta pouco significativo, você se importa o bastante para nos dar dicas repetidas vezes.

– Talvez devesse não me importar... – A morte disse calmamente enquanto apanhava outro empanado.

– Talvez... – Sam disse. – Mas se importa.

– Algumas coisas... – A morte disse mordendo o segundo empanado. Um particularmente grande e super recheado com presunto, queijo e azeitonas (os empanados que minha mãe faz). – Eu não precisaria dizer. Basta perguntar ao seu irmão...

Sam olhou para Dean com um "q" indagador. Dean ficou meio desconcertado.

– Eu não sei direito quem eles são... – Disse sem jeito. – Sei que são fortes... Sei que querem todos os leviatãs de volta ao purgatório. Por isso me enviaram: para reunir todos eles e mandá-los de volta.

– Mas quem são eles? – Sam perguntou sem especificar para quem a pergunta se dirigia. Tanto fazia quem respondesse: Dean ou a morte.

– Eles se denominam "Os Abissais". – Dean respondeu.

– São carcereiros. – A morte explicou atacando um terceiro empanado. – Foram criados por Deus para manterem as criaturas do purgatório no purgatório. E como os leviatãs fugiram, eles os querem de volta.

– Mas por que me tiraram das lembranças de Dean? – Sam quis saber.

– Simples. – A morte disse. – Eles queriam ter certeza de que Dean empregaria todos os seus esforços em trazer os leviatãs de volta. Você, especificamente você, era um problema. Se Dean se reencontrasse com você, havia o risco de que ele se esquecesse da missão. Então, nada mais prático que apagá-lo das lembranças dele.

– Me apagar...? – Sam repetiu sem saber direito o que aquilo significava. – Por quê?

– Por que você é, simplesmente, a pessoa mais importante para o seu irmão. – A morte apanhou o quarto empanado. – Se eles pudessem te usar como refém, estariam bastante satisfeitos, mas como não podiam, você era um problema. Então apagaram você das lembranças de Dean e fizeram aquela bagunça toda com os sentimentos dele... Para garantir que ele devolveria todos os leviatãs ao purgatório a tempo.

– Que bagunça?! – Dean e Sam perguntaram juntos.

– Que bagunça...? – A morte riu com deboche. – Apagar lembranças é fácil... – A morte estalou os dedos. – Rápido assim. Difícil é apagar os sentimentos. Então o que fazer como todo aquele sentimento forte e desmesurado que Dean nutria por você? Simples: transferi-lo para outro alguém. O anjo.

– O quê?! – Sam e Dean, novamente, perguntaram juntos.

– Não é prático? Se Dean sentisse pelo anjo, que está nas mãos dos "abissais", todo o amor louco e inconsequente que sente pelo irmão, o que ele não faria para tê-lo de volta? Assim, "os abissais" conseguiriam tudo o que precisam dentro do prazo que eles têm para abrir um portal entre os mundos. Como podem ver, simples e eficaz.

– Espere, aí... – Dean disse se aproximando da morte. – Você está insinuando que o que eu sinto por Cass é, na verdade, o que eu sinto pelo Sam, meu irmão?

– Exatamente isso. – A morte respondeu com simplicidade. – Sinto muito.

– Isso é impossível. – Dean disse com ar incrédulo. – Ele é meu irmão, não é?

– Até onde sei... – A morte disse.

– Não mesmo... – Dean balançou a cabeça.

– Mas como eu faço para desfazer tudo isso? – Sam perguntou. – Deve haver um modo...

– Talvez os abissais desfaçam isso quando Dean tiver terminado a tarefa. Talvez não... Não há como saber... – A morte disse amassando a embalagem de papel vazia. – Quer um conselho? Participe da negociação final. Quem sabe assim, você não consegue o que quer?

– Como assim? – Sam perguntou, completamente confuso.

– Na terceira lua cheia, eu devo levar todas as cabeças de leviatãs para eles. – Dean refletiu em voz alta. – Assim, eles me devolverão o Cass.

– Quantas luas cheias já se passaram? – Sam perguntou.

– Uma. – Dean respondeu olhando para ele com certa curiosidade.

– Ok. – Sam disse com firmeza. – Então eu vou te ajudar a reunir todos os leviatãs. Quando a terceira lua cheia chegar, vamos devolvê-los se eles desfizerem o que fizeram com você.

– Não. – Dean disse com um ar um pouco ofendido. – Vamos devolvê-los se devolverem o Cass. É isso o que importa.

– Dean, não é como se eu não me importasse com o Cass. Eu me importo. Ele é meu amigo também. Mas agora, nossa prioridade é fazer esses tais "abissais" me devolverem para suas lembranças e fazerem seus sentimentos por mim retornarem...

– Eu não acredito nessa história. – Dean afirmou.

– Quê história? A de que os leviatãs me apagaram de suas lembranças...? – Sam perguntou sem querer acreditar no quanto o irmão era cabeça dura. – A morte não acabou de dizer?

– Não. Essa história de sentimentos. Como eu posso sentir isso por você?! – Dean perguntou horrorizado.

– Isso o quê? – Sam perguntou sem entender.

– Isso é algum engano, certo? – Dean, completamente esperançoso, perguntou à morte.

– Sinto muito, mas não. – A morte disse se pondo de pé. – Você sente mesmo isso por seu irmão.

– Isso o quê?! – Sam repetiu a pergunta.

– Mas ele é meu irmão. – Dean argumentou.

– Que pena para você, não é? – A morte disse pouco antes de desaparecer.

– Isso o quê?! – Sam perguntou, agora sem a menor paciência.

Dean olhou pra ele meio desconcertado.

– Nada demais. – Disse. – Só essa vontade meio insana de quebrar a sua cara a todo instante.

–Você sente isso por mim? – Sam perguntou meio incrédulo.

– Ainda não consigo acreditar... – Dean andou meio sem rumo pela cabana. Então olhou para Sam como se não o reconhecesse. – Como posso sentir isso por você se somos irmãos?

– Bom, nos desentendemos às vezes... Nem sempre... Mas se isso te dá vontade de me socar...

– Cale a boca! – Dean mandou. – Está me deixando mais confuso...

O caçador começou a andar de um lado para o outro e a expressão fechada em seu rosto indicava que ele fazia um esforço tremendo para tomar uma decisão. Por fim, ele parou e encarou o irmão.

– Certo. – Disse simplesmente. – Vamos fingir que isso é verdade. Que você é meu irmão e tudo e que eu sinto isso por você... Tudo bem. Mas isso não muda o fato de que Cass está nas mãos dos "abissais" e de que eu preciso reunir todas as cabeças de leviatãs e devolvê-las para recuperá-lo.

– Claro! – Sam se apressou a dizer. – E eu vou ajudá-lo. Quanto mais rápido juntarmos as cabeças e recuperarmos o Cass, mais rápido resolvemos essa bagunça que os "abissais" fizeram com sua memória e seus sentimentos...

– Isso é assim tão importante para você? – Dean perguntou com curiosidade.

– É claro que é importante que meu irmão se lembre de mim e me ame. – Sam respondeu com naturalidade. – Afinal, nós somos irmãos. Nada mais natural que isso.

– Não tão natural assim... – Dean disse baixinho.

– O quê? – Sam estranhou o comentário.

– Pegue suas coisas. – Dean ordenou. – Vamos por o pé na estrada.


	4. Chapter 4

I

Dean observava meio incrédulo, meio irritado, Sam comer sua salada. Haviam parado numa lanchonete de beira de estrada mais cedo, mas seu suposto irmão insistira para que rodassem mais um pouco até encontrar um lugar com mais opções no cardápio. Dean não se opusera. Estavam na estrada há dois dias e só haviam comido sanduíches sem graça em lanchonetes de beira de estrada. Se pudessem encontrar um lugar em que servissem mais que alface murcho e tomate verde junto com o bife do cheeseburger, Dean ficaria satisfeito. Mas não. Sam não queria um sanduíche mais encorpado. Sam queria uma salada sem graça e que provavelmente não o sustentaria, por que, por favor, o cara era enorme. Como um bocadinho de folhas e tomates poderia manter aquilo tudo?

– Quê foi? – Sam se perguntou ao perceber que estava sendo observado.

– Você tem certeza que é meu irmão? – Dean perguntou pela milésima vez. Sam suspirou cansado.

– Olha, Dean, só por que nossos hábitos alimentares são diferentes, não significa que não somos irmãos.

– Não só os hábitos alimentares. – Dean rebateu. – Você odeia minhas músicas, odeia como eu flerto com as garotas o tempo todo, odeia quando eu bebo e implica comigo sempre que tento mexer no seu computador.

– Bom, até onde sei isso sempre foi normal para nós. – Sam disse dando de ombros.

– E você quer me fazer acreditar que eu te amo? – Dean perguntou incrédulo.

– Dean, amar tem haver com aceitar as diferenças e conviver com elas. – Sam explicou. – Somos irmãos. É isso que os irmãos fazem.

Dean balançou a cabeça. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. Dean sabia que a Morte não estava mentindo, mas era difícil de acreditar. Se o que sentia por Cass, na verdade, era o que sentia por Sam, seu irmão, como explicar um sentimento daqueles por alguém tão irritantemente diferente?

Sam era chato. Passava as noites em claro fazendo pesquisas e sempre criticava o modo impulsivo de Dean agir. Os dois discutiam o tempo todo e por nada. Se estavam de bobeira num quarto de hotel, brigavam pelo controle da TV. Se estavam no carro, Sam implicava com o volume do rádio ou com as músicas de Dean. Se Dean desse uma escapulida para se divertir no meio de um caso, Sam lhe pagava o maior sermão. Se voltava de madrugada com marcas no pescoço ou batom no colarinho, Sam fechava a cara quase como se fosse sua esposa. Porra! Conviver com Sam era um inferno. Como ele poderia ter um sentimento tão forte por um cara tão fodidamente chato?

– Eu senti sua falta. – Sam confessou de cabeça baixa. – Passei meses atrás de você procurando ao menos uma pista de seu paradeiro. Agora estamos juntos de novo e tudo está assim... Bagunçado.

Dean abrira a boca para dar uma tirada sarcástica em Sam, mas o tom de tristeza em sua voz o fez guardar silêncio. Sam era definitivamente um homem enorme, até assustador ao se pensar nele como adversário numa briga, mas ás vezes ele agia de um modo tão infantil, tão frágil, que Dean se sentia meio compelido a abraçá-lo.

– Eu sei que você não se lembra de mim, Dean. – Sam o olhou nos olhos. – Mas acredite quando digo que o que sentimos um pelo outro é mais forte que qualquer coisa no mundo inteiro.

– Então o que você sente por mim é forte também? – Dean estreitou os olhos. Seria possível que Sam sentisse o mesmo?

– É claro que é. – Sam afirmou. – Você é meu irmão. Eu te amo mais que tudo.

Dean ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre as palavras de Sam. Não. Não podia ser correspondido. Não podia mesmo. Se fosse, ele já teria se declarado. Os dois já teriam surtado e se afastado ou se juntado definitivamente. Mas Sam não fazia nenhuma menção a um relacionamento mais profundo, mais íntimo. Sam simplesmente nunca se dera conta. Tinha que ser isso. Então assim como Dean não tivera coragem de se confessar para Cass, também não havia se confessado para Sam. Na verdade, ao pensar bem, se confessar para um anjo caído era bem menos desastroso que se confessar para o irmão mais novo. Conhecendo-se bem como se conhecia, Dean sabia que nunca confessaria nada. Provavelmente estivera sofrendo em silêncio por longos anos.

Quando será que havia começado? Quando deixara de ver Sam como seu irmãozinho e passara a desejá-lo como amante? Por que era isso que Dean queria de Cass. Dean o queria em seus braços, em sua cama. Mas e Sam? Sam era seu irmão. Seria possível que Dean o desejasse da mesma forma?

– Você ainda não confia totalmente em mim, não é? – Sam sorriu com pesar.

– Eu estou tentando. – Dean puxou o notebook para junto de si. – Pelos meus cálculos, deve haver uns três leviatãs nessa cidade. Então vamos conseguir um quarto e traçar uma estratégia de ataque.

Assim que terminaram o almoço, rodaram a cidade em busca de um quarto, mas todos os hotéis estavam lotados. Era a festa da colheita e havia muitos turistas ali. Por fim conseguiram um quarto com cama de casal. Dean bufou quando a recepcionista lhe entregou as chaves, mas Sam deu de ombros.

– Não é a primeira vez, Dean. – Sam explicou quando entraram no quarto. – As pessoas estão sempre nos confundindo com um casal.

– Por que será? – Dean lançou um olhar desdenhoso em direção ao irmão.

– Espera aí. – Sam o olhou irritado. – Está me culpando?

– Quem é que come saladinha? – Dean jogou sua bolsa sobre a cama e começou a tirar umas peças de roupa dali.

– E você? – Sam rebateu. – Está sempre forçando a imagem de machão para cima de todo mundo. Tanto que as pessoas pensam que é só imagem e que na verdade você é...

– Olha aqui, você quer brigar?! – Dean largou suas roupas de lado e olhou feio para o outro.

– Foi você que começou. – Sam acusou.

– Então eu estou terminando. – Dean apanhou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si. Um banho o ajudaria.

Sam sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Sonhara tanto em ter o irmão de volta e agora que tinha os dois simplesmente não conseguiam se entender. Como era possível? Antes Dean e ele discutiam a maior parte do tempo, mas agora era o tempo todo. E para ser sincero, Sam era, na maioria das vezes, o culpado pelas discussões. O irritava saber que Dean não o reconhecia. O irritava saber que alguém tomara o seu lugar no peito do irmão. Nada contra Cass. Gostava de Cass. Muito até. Mas isso não o impedia de pensar no anjo como um usurpador. Então Sam implicava com tudo o que Dean fazia e puxava briga com ele só para ter certeza de que o irmão estaria pensando nele e não no anjo.

Jogou o corpo para trás se esparramando sobre a cama comprida. Céus! Agora estava com ciúmes até dos pensamentos de Dean? Por quê? A resposta era bem fácil. Não importava o que fizesse ou quem Dean conhecesse, Sam sabia que sempre seria a pessoa mais importante para seu irmão. Sempre. Mas agora Sam não era mais a razão de viver de Dean e isso o estava matando aos poucos. Tinha ciúmes até mesmo dos olhares que Dean lançava às garçonetes ou das marcas em seu corpo quando ele voltava de uma noitada.

Céus! Aquilo tinha que parar. Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Dean saiu de lá totalmente vestido e ainda mal humorado, Sam apenas se levantou, passou por ele e entrou no banheiro. Estava tão confuso. Talvez um banho ajudasse.

Sam não tinha levado roupas consigo, portanto saiu do banheiro só de toalha. Dean estava sentado na cama com o notebook no colo. Parecia estar concentrado em sua pesquisa, mas quando Sam despiu a toalha e começou a se vestir, Dean o observou pelo canto dos olhos. O corpo do homem era realmente espetacular. Cada músculo no lugar e na medida em que deveria estar. Ver Sam nu o fez pensar em como ele desejaria Sam antes de ir para o purgatório. Será que ele desejava foder Sam ou ser fodido por ele? Um olhar mais atento ao corpo monumental de seu irmão fez Dean pensar que Sam definitivamente não fazia o tipo que se deixava tomar, mas foda-se, Dean também não. Talvez por isso não tivesse se confessado, Dean pensou, só para não ter que ser a mocinha da relação.

Quando terminou de se vestir, Dean se levantou.

– Vamos. – Chamou. – Eles estão numa fabrica perto daqui.

– Certo. – Sam disse terminando de calçar os sapatos e disfarçando que percebera seu irmão o observando. Mas por que Dean estudaria seu corpo tão minuciosamente?

II

Quando voltaram da fabrica, Dean que matara dois dos três leviatãs, estava com um corte feio nas costas. Assim que entraram no quarto, Sam ajudou Dean a se sentar na cama e tirou sua jaqueta e sua camisa.

– Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei... – Disse satisfeito ao ver que o leviatã havia cortado mais pele que carne.

Sam foi até sua mochila e tirou dali o que precisava para suturar o ferimento. Enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam agilmente o corte, seus olhos passeavam pelas costas do irmão. Não era a primeira vez que Sam o via semi-nu e nem de longe foram poucas as vezes em que tivera que costurar um ferimento em suas costas, mas de alguma forma algo estava diferente. É claro que Sam sempre reparara o quanto a pele do irmão era salpicada de sardas e o quanto aquilo era charmoso, mas nunca antes se perguntara qual gosto sentiria se passasse sua língua por ela. Droga! E por que raios estava pensando naquilo naquele momento?! Por que flagrara Dean observando seu corpo.

Para Dean eles não eram irmãos, Sam pensava, então estava tudo bem olhá-lo de uma forma pouco inocente mesmo sendo um caçador machão. Mas e Sam? Sam sabia que Dean era seu irmão. Ainda tinha todas as lembranças de uma vida com ele, então por que, do nada, Sam começava a olhar para Dean assim? Mas será que era do nada mesmo?

– Vai demorar? – Dean perguntou ao perceber que Sam demorava demais em suas costas.

– Não. – Sam saiu de suas reflexões. – Já acabei.

Sam foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de conhaque que entregou ao irmão. Dean tomou um gole da bebida e devolveu a garrafa a Sam. Tudo que tinha que fazer era molhar o ferimento, mas antes do procedimento médico improvisado, Sam tomou um gole da bebida só para sentir seus lábios tocarem onde os lábios de Dean haviam tocado. Depois ele derramou uma boa quantidade sobre o ferimento costurado. Dean fez uma careta, porém nada mais denunciava seu desconforto. Sam fez um curativo rápido sobre o ferimento.

– Quantos faltam? – Perguntou indo até o banheiro para lavar as mãos.

– Uns vinte, eu acho... – Dean voltou a se vestir. – Parece que eles estão se reunindo em Missouri. Acho que devíamos ir para lá...

– Certo. – Sam disse bocejando. – Amanhã a gente vai.

– É... – Dean tirou as calças e vestiu um short antes de se enfiar debaixo do cobertor. Sam olhou para o irmão deitado e se perguntou quão perigoso seria dividir a cama com ele agora que estava tão consciente de seu corpo.

Com um suspiro profundo, Sam se trocou para dormir, se forçando a não olhar para trás e vislumbrar, quem sabe, um olhar diferente de Dean. Quando se deitou ao lado do irmão, Sam sentiu sua pele se arrepiar só por se ver sob as mesmas cobertas que ele. Dean estava deitado de lado, suas costas voltadas para Sam. De alguma forma, aquela posição mexia com os nervos do caçador. Poxa! Estava tentando se concentrar em dormir, mas tudo o que lhe vinha a mente era o quanto o corpo de Dean parecia se encaixar perfeitamente contra o seu. Era quase como se pudessem se fundir um no outro.

Droga! Que pensamentos eram aqueles e justo sobre seu irmão? Sam se recriminou. Mas quando ouviu o ressonar suave de Dean, sua tentação aumentou ainda mais. Quão profundo era o sono de Dean? Geralmente nada profundo. Nenhum caçador tinha sono profundo, mas Dean andava trabalhando tanto e tão tenso, que Sam apostava que aquela pouca dose de whisky mais o cansaço acumulado o fariam dormir direto até no outro dia. Talvez Dean nem sentisse se fosse bolinado à noite. Talvez nem sentisse...

Sam se forçou a virar-se de lado dando as costas ao irmão. No que estava pensando? Em abusar de Dean? Abusar de seu irmão? Precisava dar um jeito de dormir. Sim, precisava dormir, mais nada.

Embora tivesse se esforçado muito, sua mente simplesmente se negava a descansar e seu corpo estava quente demais para resvalar para o sono. Sentindo-se sujo, Sam voltou a se virar e aproximou o seu corpo do de Dean. O irmão ainda ressonava. Sam arriscou passar um braço em torno do ombro de Dean. Se seu irmão acordasse, seria bem fácil disfarçar dizendo que estava sonhando com alguma outra coisa, outro alguém. Mas Dean não despertou com o contato, continuou dormindo pesadamente. Sam, então, se aproximou mais do corpo de Dean, encaixando seu quadril contra as nádegas firmes dele. Aquele contato suave era estranhamente delicioso. Sam afundou o rosto na nuca de Dean sentindo seu cheiro de macho. Droga! Quão fodida aquela situação era? Era mesmo Sam ali aspirando o cheiro do próprio irmão e se sentindo excitado com aquilo?

Lábios tocaram a pele quente da nuca de Dean. Foi um beijo leve, suave, mas o fez se arrepiar. Meio dormindo, meio acordado, Dean sentiu uma mão firme deslizar pelo seu peito sob a camiseta. Se perguntou se estaria sonhando? Estava? Achava que não. Mas se estava acordado quem o estava tocando assim era Sam. Tinha que ser ele. A atitude correta que o caçador deveria tomar era se levantar e mandar o irmão tirar a droga das mãos de seu corpo, mas Dean não fez isso. Por quê?

Dean apenas ficou quieto fingindo que dormia enquanto uma mão de Sam passeava pelo seu peito acariciando seus mamilos e a outra deslizava por sua bunda debaixo do short. Os lábios de Sam continuavam a roçar sua nuca e seu quadril se comprimia com certa força contra o seu. Dean não pôde evitar deixar escapar um gemido baixo quando a mão de Sam se enfiou na parte da frente de seu short e tocou seu sexo meio desperto. Os lábios de Sam tocaram sua orelha.

– Está acordado, Dean? – Ouviu a voz rouca de Sam perguntando.

– Isso tem que ser um sonho... – Dean murmurou. Suas mãos foram até dentro de seu short e se fecharam contra a mão de Sam, sem, contudo, tirá-la de lá.

– Não é sonho. – Sam disse começando a masturbá-lo.

– Mas nós não somos irmãos? – Dean perguntou. A voz cheia de desejo. – Já fizemos algo assim antes?

– Não. – Sam mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Nunca fizemos nada parecido.

– Então, por que agora...? – A voz de Dean estava fraca pelo desejo. Os quadris de Sam continuavam se prensando com força contra a sua bunda enquanto uma de suas mãos lhe masturbava e a outra acariciava seus mamilos.

Dean desistiu de tentar encontrar uma lógica para aquilo. Ele simplesmente levou uma mão para trás e começou a acariciar a frente da calça de Sam. Seu irmão, então o fez girar o corpo e ficar de frente para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram. Havia desejo e certa culpa nos olhos brilhantes de Sam. Dean apostava que em seus olhos seu desejo deveria estar brilhando como faróis.

Sam aproximou o rosto do dele, mas foi Dean quem iniciou o beijo entrando com sua língua dentro da boca de Sam. Sua mão entrou nas calças do irmão e começou a manusear seu sexo. Sam continuava a masturbá-lo. Quão louca aquela situação era? Dean gemia dentro da boca do irmão enquanto recebia um trabalho bem feito de suas mãos. Nunca antes se sentira tão bem com uma masturbação. A mão de Sam era grande e perfeita para aquele tipo de coisa. Estava levando Dean a loucura. E os gemidos, então?

Quanto mais Sam gemia, mais intensos eram os movimentos da mão de Dean em seu pênis. Ele queria manter Sam gemendo daquele jeito. Sua outra mão acariciava o peito bem torneado do irmão e beliscava de leve um mamilo hora outro. Sam estava extremamente excitado. Isso Dean podia sentir. Não foi surpresa quando Sam se derramou em suas mãos com um gemido alto, quase um gritinho. Dean veio logo depois sujando a mão de Sam e suas roupas.

Os dois ficaram deitados ofegantes, um olhando para o outro. Tinham acabado de atravessar uma linha invisível. Uma linha que, talvez, não pudesse mais voltar a separar as coisas.


	5. Chapter 5

I

Quando Sam acordou, Dean não estava ao seu lado. Mesmo assim ele não praguejou, nem se entristeceu com isso. Havia dado vazão a toda sua dor durante a madrugada enquanto Dean dormia. Sam sabia que assim que o irmão acordasse surtaria e correria para longe dele. Talvez Dean só estivesse na lanchonete da esquina tomando um litro de café e rezando para esquecer a noite passada, porém o mais provável é que ele tivesse entrado no Impala e fugido para o outro lado do mundo só para não ter que encará-lo. Sam suspirou profundamente antes de se levantar jurando a si mesmo que não iria chorar quando olhasse para a cômoda ao lado da cama e não encontrasse as coisas de Dean ali. Mas quando olhou, algumas gavetas da cômoda estavam abertas revelando as roupas amarrotadas de Dean jogadas descuidadamente dentro delas. Sam sorriu aliviado. Dean não devia estar muito longe.

II

Dean tomou mais uma xícara de café batizado com conhaque. A noite passada havia feito uma bagunça em sua mente e em seu peito. As coisas que fizera com Sam só havia feito antes em sonhos e com Castiel. Então por que diabos ele havia sucumbido tão fácil nas mãos do suposto irmão?

Estava confuso. Não via Sam como seu irmão. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança dele. E o tempo que passaram juntos desde que voltara do purgatório só serviu para lhe mostrar que Sam era um grande pé no saco. Então por que não conseguia pegar o Impala e dirigir para longe sem olhar para trás? Por que não parava de pensar nos olhos tristes que Sam teria quando se descobrisse abandonado? Por que não parava de ficar duro toda vez que se lembrava das mãos quentes de Sam em seu corpo? E por que raios essa maldita lembrança vinha à sua mente a cada maldito minuto?

Derramou mais um pouco de conhaque em seu café e tomou um longo gole. Não importava o que ele bebesse nem o quanto bebesse, o gosto de Sam ainda estava em sua boca. Sua pele ainda parecia arder nos lugares em que ele tocara. Era como se as mãos enormes de Sam tivessem deixado cicatrizes profundas em seu corpo. Cicatrizes que ao invés de lhe causarem dor lhe lançavam ondas de prazer.

Dean jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Não devia estar pensando em Sam e suas mãos enormes feitas para masturbá-lo, não devia estar pensando na língua atrevida de Sam que fazia loucuras dentro de sua boca, não devia sequer passar por sua mente a dureza do membro de Sam enquanto ele o bombeava. Devia estar pensando em Castiel. Devia estar correndo contra o tempo para salvá-lo e não perdendo seu tempo pensando em Sam.

Quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, seu coração disparou. Seria Sam ligando? Seu coração se aquetou quando viu que quem ligava era outro caçador. Dean atendeu.

III

Sam estava no quarto do hotel andando de um lado para o outro quando a porta se abriu e Dean entrou apressado indo direto para a cômoda e começando a juntar suas coisas. O sangue de Sam gelou. Dean iria deixá-lo. Ficou parado onde estava assistindo o irmão jogar seus pertences na mochila. Quando Dean terminou de juntar tudo se virou para olhá-lo, seus olhos verdes se estreitaram quando percebeu a imobilidade de Sam.

– Se não juntar suas coisas rápido, vou te deixar para trás. – Dean ameaçou.

Sam, então, abriu um enorme sorriso e começou a juntar suas coisas jogando-as desordenadamente na mochila. Esse não era seu jeito. Geralmente Sam tinha muito cuidado com suas coisas, mas dada a situação ele não se arriscaria a ter Dean o deixando para trás. Por que Dean estava com tanta pressa, Sam só podia imaginar, mas não faria perguntas. Não faria nada que deixasse Dean irritado. Só quando estavam no Impala, Dean abriu a boca.

– Recebi um telefonema de Declan. – Dean disse sem olhar para Sam. – Ele acaba de encontrar mais seis leviatãs. Mas esses são bem fortes. Declan não consegue lidar com eles sozinhos.

– Para onde estamos indo, então? – Sam perguntou.

– Chicago.

– Vai levar uns três dias. – Sam comentou.

– Não se a gente dirigir direto. – Dean argumentou. – Durma, mais tarde eu te chamo para a gente trocar.

Sam suspirou. Apesar de ter passado a maior parte da noite em claro, pensando em como Dean reagiria quando acordasse, Sam não se sentia capaz de dormir estando do lado do irmão. Tudo em Dean parecia chamar sua atenção e fasciná-lo a tal ponto que ele não queria sequer fechar os olhos para não correr o risco de perder seus dedos tamborilando sobre o volante enquanto cantava "Ready for Love" e outros rocks que simplesmente amava. Se Sam dormisse, ele não veria os olhares que Dean lhe lançava de vez em quando. Ele perderia Dean mordendo e passando a língua pelos lábios a cada cinco segundos. Não. Sam não podia dormir.

– Olha, cara, se você não dormir vai acabar cochilando quando for a sua vez de dirigir e aí bater a gente vai morrer antes de salvar o Cass. – Dean disse depois de duas horas dirigindo.

– Desculpe, Dean, mas não consigo dormir.

– Por que não? Posso ver essas olheiras enormes aí... – Dean comentou. – Você não dormiu direito essa noite.

– É, mas eu estou com insônia.

– Insônia? – Dean perguntou com deboche. – Sei...

Dean trocou de estação de rádio e logo Sam ouviu uma balada romântica. Dean olhou sugestivamente para ele.

– Não tem como não dormir ouvindo essas merdas. – Disse sorrindo. Sam sorriu de volta e se recostou melhor no banco.

Dean não sabia o perigo que estava correndo estando preso ali com ele escutando aquele tipo de música. Quanto mais a mulher cantava, mais ele tinha vontade de se atirar sobre Dean e tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo violento e molhado. Fechou os olhos imaginando que era Dean quem dizia as lindas palavras que compunham a letra da melodia que escutava. Em pouco tempo já havia transitado para o mundo dos sonhos.

IV

Dean ouviu o ressonar baixo de Sam e arriscou uma olhadela. O suposto irmão disse que estava com insônia, mas dormira na metade da primeira balada romântica que Dean colocara. Dean suspirou. Não dava para fingir que não havia acontecido nada na noite anterior e ele não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo que escutara Sam fungando no banheiro. Ele estivera chorando. Provavelmente com medo de sua reação. Dean tamb´m tinha medo. Tinha um medo terrível de ceder ao seu desejo insano de parar o carro e acordar Sam com um beijo molhado. Toda vez que olhava para Sam era como se olhasse para um velho livro de infância que você já leu muitas e muitas vezes, mas depois de anos não consegue se lembrar de um único trecho da história, porém sabe que a ama de todo coração.

No princípio Dean apenas se enervara com os "jeitinhos" de Sam, mas depois ele foi sentindo que conhecia de algum lugar aquela necessidade meio insana do irmão de manter tudo organizado e de criticá-lo por tudo e mais um pouco. As mãos enormes de Sam afastavam seus cabelos compridos da testa larga a cada minuto – era o que parecia– e toda vez que fazia isso Dean podia jurar que uma lembrança quase era despertada a cada vez que assistia a isso. Era como se houvesse algo a espreita. Um sentimento poderoso como se fosse uma represa prestes a arrebentar e inundá-lo de uma saudade desesperadora que ele nem sabia que estava lá.

Sempre que pensava em Cass e sonhava em tê-lo nos braços e beijá-lo confessando o seu amor, a imagem de Sam se confundia com a do anjo e Dean acabava beijando o amalgama dos dois. Dean tentou se concentrar apenas no caminho à frente. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e seu peito era um turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios. Odiava Sam por fazê-lo duvidar de seus sentimentos por Cass e ao mesmo tempo desejava-o ardentemente e quase podia jurar que aquele desejo era fruto de um amor tão poderoso quanto o que sentia pelo anjo. Ah! Dean estava uma bagunça só...

Perto do meio do dia, Dean decidiu parar e comprar algo ara comer, mas não acordou Sam. Comeriam algo no carro mesmo assim que o irmão acordasse. Dean parou em um posto de gasolina, encheu o tanque e seguiu até a loja de conveniências a fim de comprar uns sanduíches. Sam preferia salada, mas como era Dean quem estava comprando ele comeria cheezburguer mesmo. Estava terminando de pagar o caixa quando viu um homem de pé junto a janela do carona do Impala conversando alegremente com Sam. Dean estranhou aquilo. Estava observando a cena quando o caixa falou.

– Cara de pau, não é? – O homem de mais de quarenta anos falou. – Ele dá em cima de qualquer forasteiro que chega por essas bandas. E o incrível é que sempre consegue se dar bem.

Dean olhou do caixa para o homem conversando com Sam e nem sequer contou o troco que recebeu. Foi direto até o carro.

– Ei, amigo, algum problema? – Perguntou chegando por trás do homem. Ele se virou para olhá-lo.

– Nenhum. – O homem sorriu. Porra! Ele era bonito. Dean pensou enquanto analisava o sorriso de dentes perfeitos, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos azuis cristalinos e os cabelos escuros e ondulados formando delicados anéis em sua testa quase como se fosse um halo. – Eu só estava comentando com o seu irmão... – Dean estreitou os olhos. Era impressão ou o cara frisara bem a palavra irmão? – que a comida do restaurante da Lú a três quilômetros daqui possui a melhor comida da região. – O homem voltou a olhar para Sam. – A gente podia almoçar lá.

– Lamento, mas estamos de saída. – Dean disse e sacudiu os cheezburgues recém-esquentados no microondas.

– Cheezburguer de novo, Dean? – Sam revirou os olhos. – Será que lá não tinha nenhuma salada?

– O restaurante da Lú tem uma enorme variedade de saladas. – O homem comentou.

– É mesmo? – Dean perguntou com deboche. – Que pena por que estamos pegando a estrada.

– Espera aí, Dean. A gente pode ao menos parar para almoçar direito.

– Não. – Dean deu a volta no carro e entrou. Assim que fechou a porta já foi dando a partida. – Adeus, amigo! – O carro saiu cantando pneus. Sam olhou feio para ele. – O quê foi?

– Precisava dessa grosseria toda? O cara estava sendo gentil e...

– O cara estava dando em cima de você. – Dean disse sem olhar para o irmão. Sam ainda encarou Dean por um tempo esperando para decidir se ele falava sério ou não. Por fim Sam gargalhou.

– Corta essa, Dean. Ele só estava sendo gentil.

– Ele só faltou dizer claramente que era um encontro o que queria com você. – Dean disse apertando o volante com mais força.

– Caso não tenha percebido, a dica para almoçar no restaurante da Lú foi para nós dois.

– Na verdade, quando cheguei ele estava conversando só com você.

– Eu disse a ele que estava com meu irmão.

– Exatamente! – Dean deu um soco no volante. – Você disse a ele que eu era seu irmão, por isso ele não viu nenhuma ameaça em mim e te convidou.

– Você não queria que eu contasse a ele que somos irmãos? – Sam estava confuso. – Então o que queria que eu dissesse? Que somos amantes?

– Não somos amantes! – Dean freio bruscamente e se virou para olhar para o rosto de Sam. – Não somos amantes! O que aconteceu ontem foi um erro. Um erro que não vai se repetir.

– Pode ter sido um erro, mas você adorou errar comigo. – Sam disse com raiva. – Você estava tão empolgado que eu quase decidi te levar para o próximo nível...

– Eu não estava empolgado. Eu estava na seca! – Dean se justificou. – Todas as vezes que eu tentei ficar com alguma mulher, você me impediu, lembra?

– Ah! Então era só isso? Seca...? – Sam olhou para o outro lado, depois sem dizer nada saiu do carro. Dean o olhou assustado enquanto Sam contornava o carro.

– Aonde você vai?

Dean saiu do carro, porém mal tinha colocado os dois pés para fora do automóvel e Sam o puxava pela cintura e o atirava sobre o capo do carro pressionando seu corpo com força contra o dele. Dean tentou fugir, sobretudo quando Sam tentou beijá-lo, mas Sam era forte e seu corpo era sensível demais para resistir aos toques do irmão. Como Dean virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro para impedir Sam de beijá-lo, o outro caçador simplesmente beijou seu pescoço fazendo-o gemer e sentir as pernas meio bambas. Era incrível como um beijinho de Sam já o tinha fraco em seus braços.

Ele ainda tentou empurrar Sam para longe, mas quanto mais suas mãos o tocavam, mais ele queria sentir seu peito esculpido e seus braços bem definidos. Uma parte de seu cérebro o lembrava desesperadamente de que ele era Dean Winchester e que se quisesse poderia facilmente colocar seu assediador no chão com um único soco. Mas o corpo de Dean já estava se rendendo. Ele já estava duro por Sam e já começava a esfregar sua ereção contra a dele. Não demorou para que suas mãos fossem parar dentro das calças de um e do outro.

Quando os lábios de Sam finalmente conseguiram capturar os de Dean, ele gemeu alto e se deu por derrotado. Perdeu o controle de vez e puxou Sam para mais junto de si. Sam suspendeu um pouco a sua camisa começou a chupar seus mamilos, um pós o outro. Dean arqueou as costas para trás e se entregou às sensações deliciosas que Sam lhe proporcionava. Quando Sam desafivelou seu cinto e abriu suas calças, Dean nem protestou. Apenas o imitou fazendo o mesmo com o irmão. Suas mãos se fecharam no sexo um do outro enquanto seus lábios se devoravam. Naquele momento a urgência da viajem e o resgate do anjo estavam tão distantes da mente de Dean, que ele mal se lembrava por que estava em plena interestadual tirando um sarro com Sam ao invés de estarem se enroscando em algum quarto de hotel. Ambos gozaram quase no mesmo instante. O beijo abafou seus gritos de prazer, embora não houvesse ninguém por perto para escutá-los. Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, até que Dean rompeu o contato empurrando Sam com cuidado. Dean entrou no carro e tirou duas toalhas de suas coisas. Entregou uma a Sam ainda do lado de fora e se limpou com a outra.

– Dean? – Sam chamou. – Precisamos conversar.

– Não. Nós precisamos botar o pé na estrada, matar aqueles leviatãs e salvar o Castiel.

– Sei que precisamos fazer isso, mas temos que conversar. – Sam insistiu.

– Agora não, por favor. – Dean pediu meio desesperado. – Minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Eu preciso de um tempo para raciocinar.

Sam ficou em silêncio apenas o observando. Por fim ele suspirou profundamente e voltou a entrar no carro. Dean deu a partida e eles seguiram viajem em silêncio. De fato, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Ambos sabiam que estavam irremediavelmente presos naquele desejo doentio de não apenas possuir o corpo um do outro, mas seu coração e sua alma. Mas a data da troca se aproximava e o anjo estava prestes a ser libertado e bagunçar ainda mais as suas vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean abriu a porta do quarto e suspirou. Como se não bastasse ter dirigido feito louco até chegar a Chicago, ter dado cabo de um monte de leviatãs e ainda ter salvado Declan, o único quarto disponível do único hotel com vaga na cidade era um quarto de casal. As coisas entre ele e Sam já estavam complicadas demais sem terem que dormir na mesma cama. Dean foi até a cômoda e jogou suas coisas ali, depois se dirigiu de volta a porta, mas Sam parou a sua frente.

– Está indo aonde? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

– A um bar. – Disse com descaso. – Preciso de uns drinques para esfriar a cabeça.

– Você precisa dormir. – Sam disse indo para frente e fazendo Dean recuar. – Você dirigiu por horas, enfrentou um monte de leviatãs e vai sair amanhã bem cedo para ir encontrar os abissais, não é? O melhor é descansar agora.

– Sam, eu preciso ir. – Dean disse aflito. – Se eu não sair agora, acho que vou surtar.

– Por que eu estou aqui?

– Sim. E por que esse quarto só tem uma cama... – Dean confessou. Ele já estava meio em pânico.

– Você está com medo do que pode acontecer entre a gente? – Sam disse avançando cada vez mais e obrigando Dean a recuar mais e mais. – Está com medo de cair nos meus braços e ceder de vez?

– Ceder? – Dean riu torto. – Você está insinuando que eu seria, tipo, a garota da relação? Se fosse rolar, é claro. Coisa que não vai acontecer nunca. – Apressou-se a acrescentar.

Sam, então, gargalhou.

– Então é disso que você está com medo? De ser a garota da relação...?

– Não. – Dean fingiu descaso. – Como se houvesse alguma possibilidade... – Disse como se a ideia toda fosse ridícula, mas recuou. Sam avançou mais.

– E se eu dissesse que já está na hora de levar a nossa relação a um outro nível?

– Nós somos irmãos. – Dean afirmou. – Esse é o nível máximo que nossa relação pode tomar.

– Você estava com ciúmes do cara na estrada, não estava? – Foi uma pergunta, porém pareceu mais uma afirmação. – Estava com tanto ciúme que quase esqueceu que tinha que salvar o Castiel.

– Eu nunca me esqueci do Cass. – Dean disse com firmeza. Era só pensar no anjo e sua convicção de que aquilo com Sam era muito errado aumentava consideravelmente. – Haja o que houver, eu irei salvá-lo. Ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

– A pessoa mais importante da sua vida sou eu. – Sam disse num tom irritado. – Os abissais fizeram uma bagunça com seus sentimentos e com suas memórias e você sabe disso.

– Não importa o que os abissais fizeram ou não. Tudo o que importa é o que eu estou sentindo no momento. E neste momento eu sinto que o Cass é a pessoa mais importante pára mim. Ele, não você.

Sam abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas apenas engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos meio cumpridos. Dean esperou que o irmão reagisse de outra maneira. Esperou que Sam gritasse e argumentasse. Esperou até mesmo que Sam o agarrasse e o jogasse na cama e começasse a arrancar suas roupas. Na verdade, ainda que não admitisse, Dean até ansiava por isso. Mas Sam não fez nada disso. Sam se virou e saiu do quarto deixando Dean sozinho e confuso.

– Droga! – Dean xingou sozinho.

II

Dean estava deitado há pelo menos três horas. Ainda que estivesse exausto, não conseguia dormir. Não sem saber por onde Sam andava. Os minutos passavam como se fossem horas e os ponteiros do relógio na mesa de cabeceira faziam um barulho arrastado e ruidoso em seu vagaroso percurso. Dean ainda tentava dormir quando ouviu o rangido da porta ao se abrir. Lutou contra a vontade de se virar e ver se era Sam entrando ou algum monstro e permaneceu na mesma posição. Ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando da cama enquanto ia deixando coisas pelo caminho. Provavelmente os sapatos, o cinto e as roupas. Dean sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Tinha que ser Sam. Sam havia chegado sabe-se lá de onde e estava se despindo para ir se deitar ao seu lado. Era isso. Antes que seu cérebro processasse direito o que significava a volta de Sam, Dean sentiu seu corpo ser virado enquanto uma mão enorme jogava longe o edredom. Dean arregalou os olhos ao ver Sam completamente nu indo se deitar sobre ele.

– Não... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos dele. Logo estava perdido num beijo quente em que Sam parecia tentar sugar sua alma pela boca.

Dean pensou em empurrá-lo para longe ou mesmo esmurrá-lo, mas seu corpo parecia simplesmente incapaz de fazer o que quer que fosse além de meramente se entregar. Ciente do que estava fazendo, embora achasse tudo uma grande loucura, Dean enlaçou o pescoço de Sam com os braços e abriu as pernas para que o corpo do irmão se encaixasse entre elas. Sam continuou a impressa-lo contra a cama. As mãos percorriam seu corpo. Seus lábios vorazes não o abandonavam nem por um segundo. Era quase como se ele temesse que ao deixar de beijá-lo, Dean recobrasse o controle de si e o rejeitasse. Mas Dean não faria isso. Já estava perdido demais nos braços do irmão e nas sensações que esses provocavam em seu corpo.

Quando Sam começou a despi-lo, Dean não demonstrou a menor resistência. Pelo contrário. Ele levantou os braços para que o irmão tirasse sua camisa e ajudou-o a puxar para baixo suas calças. A sensação de seu corpo nu sob o de Sam era algo indescritível. Os dois continuaram a se beijar e se abraçar. Seus corpos se esfregando. O calor de um passava para o outro e os dois ardiam naquela brasa que era o desejo que compartilhavam. Mesmo assim, ainda havia medo. Dean não fazia ideia do que seria dali para frente caso se entregasse, mas sabia que se entregar era a única opção. Quando Sam beijou seu pescoço, Dean afagou o topo de sua cabeça e deixou seus dedos deslizarem por seus cabelos. As mãos de Sam passeavam por suas pernas e quando seus dedos chegaram ao seu orifício, Dean gelou. Sam massageou ali, mas Dean estava tenso. Todo seu corpo protestava contra a invasão. Sam pareceu perceber isso e beijou-o profundamente.

– Espere um pouco... – Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Dean aguardou e logo Sam voltou com o frasco de shampoo. – Foi o melhor que consegui.

Dean apenas sorriu enquanto Sam voltava para a cama e se posicionava novamente entre suas pernas. Não que ele estivesse ansioso por isso. Ao menos não tão ansioso quanto temeroso. Nunca havia estado com um homem antes e mesmo que Sam tenha entrado em suas fantasias sexuais, nunca se vira como o passivo. Agora Sam estava ali pressionando sua entrada com os dedos lambuzados de shampoo. Quando os dedos dele começaram a entrar, Dean teve menos de um momento para tomar uma atitude. Mais que depressa, Dean enlaçou a cintura do irmão com seus braços girando seu corpo. Desse modo, ele inverteu as posições.

Sam pareceu que iria protestar, mas Dean tomou seus lábios num rompante apaixonado que o deixou meio sem ar. Antes que Sam se recuperasse do beijo, Dean roubou-lhe da mão o frasco de shampoo e despejou o conteúdo em seus dedos. Dean nem deu tempo para Sam perceber o que se passava. Imediatamente ele afastava suas pernas e levava os dedos até sua entrada. Sam gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Dean pressionando-o da mesma forma que os seus haviam feito há bem pouco tempo.

– Você não quer mesmo ficar por baixo, hein? – Sam apenas comentou. Suas pernas se abriram mais para receber Dean entre elas.

– Eu apenas gosto de olhar para você de cima. – Dean brincou e um sorriso cafajeste se abriu entre seus lábios carnudos e sensuais.

Sam não resistiu àquele sorriso e o beijou. Dean retribuiu ao beijo feliz por Sam estar de acordo com as posições. Quando seus dedos começaram a se afundar dentro do irmão, Dean prestou atenção a sua fisionomia e aos sons que emitia. Os olhos de Sam se fecharam e por um momento Dean viu apenas dor em seu rosto sempre suave e terno, mas logo Sam abriu os olhos e eles estavam escuros de prazer. Seus gemidos baixos iam ganhando mais volume e isso deixava Dean cada vez mais excitado. Tanto que não foi com muita calma que ele introduziu o segundo dedo, depois o terceiro. Sam o recebia sem reclamar. Apenas gemia e rebolava para que os dedos do irmão entrassem mais fáceis.

Por mais que achasse que deveria prepará-lo um pouco mais, Dean não pôde resistir mais tempo. Queria, precisava de Sam naquele instante. Depressa ele retirou os dedos de Sam e os substituiu por seu membro lubrificado com shampoo. Sam soltou um gritinho de dor antes mesmo que Dean chegasse à metade de sua passagem estreita. Dean tentou se frear, mas era difícil se segurar para não entrar com toda força em Sam. Ainda assim ele se conteve e começou a acariciar as pernas de Sam a fim de acalmá-lo. Sam não demorou a voltar a fechar os olhos e a reabri-los cheios de prazer. Dean, então, se empurrou um pouco mais para dentro. Desta vez, porém, de forma lenta. Sam parecia mais relaxado quando Dean começou a se mover de modo bem suave para depois ir acelerando aos pouquinhos. Sam passou as pernas em torno de sua cintura as encaixando bem acima das nádegas firmes e roliças.

Dean, então, se curvou mais e o beijou profundamente como se quisesse alertá-lo do que viria. Mal o beijo se rompeu e Dean começou a entrar e sair com força numa sucessão de estocadas rápidas e profundas. Sam agarrou-se ao corpo do irmão enquanto ele arremetia dentro dele o fazendo pular na cama. Sam gemia alto. Sua voz rouca irrompia pelo quarto e ameaçava perturbar os vizinhos. Mas Dean não se preocupou com isso. Seus próprios gemidos altos e graves eram pouca coisa mais baixos que os de Sam.

Quando chegaram ao ápice com diferença de tempo de segundos, ambos gritaram alto se entregando aos seus êxtases. Dean se deixou ficar um pouco mais sobre Sam e esse não protestou. Parecia haver uma questão subentendida entre eles: enquanto os dois não falassem do que haviam acabado de fazer, a coisa toda ainda não seria real. Ao menos não totalmente. Cansados e saciados, os dois resvalaram rapidamente para o sono. No fundo, mesmo dormindo, sentiam que o dia seguinte as coisas estariam estranhas entre eles. Por isso queriam evitar ao máximo o momento de despertar.

III

Sam acordou com um filete de luz insistente que atingia seu olho esquerdo. Incomodado, ele mudou de posição, mas ao se virar descobriu-se sozinho na cama. Levantou-se às pressas em busca do irmão, porém se viu num quarto vazio com as cortinas quase totalmente cerradas ocultando o esplendor do dia lá fora. Sam xingou baixinho e correu para tomar um banho e se vestir. Dean havia ido se encontrar com os abissais sem ele e ainda tomara a precaução de cerrar as cortinas para que ele não acordasse.

Sem carro, Sam teve que roubar um automóvel para chegar ao ponto de encontro, um depósito abandonado quase na saída da cidade. Assim que estacionou o veículo, Sam desceu e correu para o depósito. Mas a cena que viu o fez estacar na soleira da porta.

Dean e Castiel estavam abraçados. Havia símbolos desenhados no chão abaixo deles, mas não havia o menor sinal dos abissais. Sam compreendeu que a troca já havia ocorrido. Bastava saber se os abissais haviam devolvido as memórias e os sentimentos de Dean.

Sam ainda refletia sobre o desfecho da volta de Cass, quando o anjo o viu e desprendeu-se do abraço de Dean para ir para junto dele. Num primeiro instante, Sam pensou em lhe acertar um soco por estar tirando o que era dele, mas ele sequer sabia se aquele abraço entre os dois era algo mais que amizade.

– Sam! – Disse o anjo o enlaçando num abraço suave. – Que bom vê-lo!

– Bom ver você também, Cass. – Sam respondeu dando-lhe um tapinha rápido nas costas. Seus olhos estavam focados no irmão que assistia à cena de longe. Mal o abraço se desfez, Sam lhe lançou um olhar indagador. – E então?

– Então o quê. – Dean disse o olhando de um modo desafiador.

– Os abissais desfizeram a bagunça com as suas memórias e com os seus sentimentos? – Sam precisava saber, precisava ter o irmão de volta.

– Não havia nada para ser desfeito. – Dean disse secamente.

Sam ficou chocado. Não era possível que Dean continuaria sem se lembrar dele e, pior, amando Castiel em seu lugar.

– Você ao menos pediu a eles? – Sam perguntou. Dean nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. – Eu não acredito, Dean! – Sam perdeu a calma. – Você já havia chegado à conclusão de que os abissais bagunçaram com sua mente e com seu coração, então, custava pedir a eles para desfazerem a bagunça?!

– Que bagunça? – Dean perguntou de forma petulante. – As coisas estão como devem ser, Sam. Ainda mais se você é mesmo meu irmão...

– Dean, você...! – Sam mal conseguia colocar em palavras toda sua frustração com o irmão. Como era possível existir alguém tão cabeça dura quanto Dean Winschester?

– Bagunça? – Castiel perguntou confuso olhando de Sam para Dean. – Que bagunça?

Sam respirou fundo e contou a Castiel o que os abissais haviam feito para garantir que Dean cumpriria sua parte no acordo. O anjo ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas depois foi até Dean e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Seus olhos se encontraram fazendo o sangue de Sam ferver.

– Meu amigo, – Disse o anjo. – fico imensamente feliz por ser amado de tal forma por você. – Dean sorriu e Sam achou que aquele era o inferno na terra. Mas Cass continuou. – Apesar de estar feliz por ser o objeto de tão grande amor, sinto que o certo é devolvermos suas lembranças e direcionarmos corretamente esses sentimento.

– Cass... – Dean começou a dizer, mas o anjo o interrompeu.

– Esse amor pertence ao Sam, Dean. E vocês dois já tiveram coisas demais lhes tiradas para que eu sequer cogite a idéia de tirar algo tão importante. – Sam ficou aliviado ao ouvir essas palavras, mas Dean parecia que tinha tomado um banho de água fria. – Vou encontrar um modo de encontrar os abissais e fazê-los consertar tudo. – Cass avisou. Quando já ia se virar, Dean o segurou pelos ombros.

– Não, Cass. – Pediu com um olhar suplicante. – Não desfaça nada. Eu estou pedindo.

– Mas, Dean...?

– Eu não quero que nada seja desfeito. – Dean anunciou. – Quero continuar com esses sentimentos por você.

O anjo e o caçador se olharam nos olhos e por um instante, Sam teve a impressão de que os dois estavam dentro de uma redoma de cristal que mantinha de fora tudo o que não fossem eles. Quando Dean levou uma mão à face de Cass num carinho inocente, Sam perdeu completamente a compostura e correu a puxar o irmão para longe do anjo e para os seus braços.

– Fique longe dele! – Sam disse a Cass. O anjo apenas olhou para ele com ar aturdido.

– Fique longe de mim, você! – Dean tentou se libertar dos braços do irmão, mas Sam o prendia com força.

– Não vou deixar ninguém ficar com você.

– Como se você tivesse que deixar alguma coisa. – Dean debochou. – Eu sou dono de mim mesmo, sabia?

A discussão prosseguiu e o anjo apenas observava a tudo de boca aberta como se não entendesse, mas de repente ele pareceu compreender. Então ele corou e desviou o olhar do que ele tinha certeza de que era uma briga de casal. Sem que os irmãos percebessem, ele alçou vôo.

Dean ouviu o som das asas do anjo alçando vôo, mas quando voltou seu olhar para o ponto onde Cass deveria estar não o encontrou ali. Dean se enfureceu ainda mais.

– Viu o que você fez? – Dean acusou o irmão.

– Já vai tarde. – Sam cruzou os braços.

Dean abriu a boca para rebater, mas seu celular tocou e ele o atendeu. Sam escutou a conversa sem muito interesse. Quando Dean desligou o aparelho, Sam esperou que a discussão fosse continuar.

– Garth tem um caso para nós. – Dean disse se dirigindo à saída sem um único olhar para o irmão. – Partimos amanhã.

Os dois voltaram em silêncio para o hotel e recolheram suas coisas. Enquanto Sam fechava a conta, Dean guardava as bagagens no carro. Estava fechando o porta-malas quando seu olhar se deteve na faca favorita do irmão. Ele mesmo havia feito a arma e dado-a a Sam em seu aniversário de doze anos. Ainda se lembrava de seu sorriso feliz ao receber o presente. Dean deixou escapar um sorriso carinhoso, mas fechou a expressão quando Sam se aproximou. Ele entrou no carro sem nada dizer e deu partida assim que seu irmão fechou a porta do passageiro. Sam ao seu lado se perguntava se havia mesmo vislumbrado um sorriso terno do irmão, mas ao olhar de relance para a expressão carrancuda de Dean, ele concluiu que fora só impressão.


End file.
